walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fern (Video Game)
Fern is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is a quarantine guard for the New Frontier, and also the wife of Rufus and the mother of Ida. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Fern's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than that she may have lived in or near Richmond at the time. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Above The Law" Fern is first seen rushing to Javier's group, telling them that they have to follow their procedures and regulations. Fern and Tripp argue and determinatly Javier can too. She escortes all the group to the quarantine holding area. Eleanor is reunited with the group meaning that Fern most likely took her there herself. Fern then locks the group in the quarantine holding area. "Thicker Than Water" Fern confirms that see witnessed the death of Joan (Determinant). She was most likely in the crowd whilst Joan giving her speech to the audience. "From the Gallows" During the madness and mayhem, Fern was shot in the arm and she confirms that her daughter was behind her but fell behind and died. She is seen beside her dying husband Rufus in Eleanor's apartment where she is treating him. When Javi and his group enter the room, she becomes hysterical and points a gun at him, blaming him for her family's deaths and the walkers invading Richmond. With the help of Kate, Javi helps Fern lower the trigger and out of nowhere, David breaks her arm to ensure she doesn't do it again. Scared and wounded, Fern stumbles back away from David, who thinks she's reaching for a gun, and nearly kills her without his son Gabe's intervention. She is last seen dazed and tearful, a freshly widowed and childless woman, as she's looked after by Eleanor. When Richmond is restored, her fate is unknown, but it can be implied she stayed in Richmond. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Fern has killed: *Rufus (Indirectly Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Rufus Rufus was the husband of Fern, and the father of their daughter Ida. David Garcia Fern was working for David in the New Frontier as a quarantine guard, but she was loyal to Joan. Javier García Clementine Gabriel García Kate García Eleanor Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Above The Law" *"From The Gallows" Trivia *Fern's name is confirmed in the credits of Above The Law. *She is the final member of her family confirmed alive. *Fern is one of five characters who survive Season 3 regardless of the player's choices. The others being Clementine, Paul Monroe, Javier García and Eleanor. **She's the only character introduced as a resident of Richmond to survive regardless. *Fern's facial expressions and animations do not work or show her emotion. This was fixed with a new patch. It should also be noted that Fern's subtitle colour changed from white to turquoise. *Fern is one of six characters confirmed to have outlived their children, the others being Kenny, Vernon, the stranger , Rufus (Determinant) and Conrad. Category:New Frontier Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:NPC